El inicio de mi nueva vida
by jackiiikou
Summary: “Ella regresa a forks un año después del terrible accidente.Ya no cree en el amor;cuando llega conoce a la familia Cullen,¿que pasara cuando conozca al ultimo miembro de la familia?¿Dejara atrás el recuerdo de su antiguo amor para rehacer su vida?" TH
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Que hacer cuando una persona a la que has querido demasiado se va?

Al principio no comía ni bebía casi ni me movía, después me di cuenta de que mi padre estaba demasiado preocupado por mi tanto que llamo a mi madre para que me llevara con ella a florida, tal vez el sol me ayudaría un poco, me quede en florida a tratar de mejorar mi estado, mas solo estaba bien físicamente sentía que por dentro todo de mi estaba dormido o muerto; se preguntaran quien soy y que pudo haberme pasado, bien, pues mi nombre es Bella Swan (en realidad en Isabella pero no me agrada para nada), tengo 17 años y esta es mi historia.


	2. CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDO MI PASADO PARTE 1

CAPITULO 1: CONOCIENDO MI PASADO (1)

Mi nombrees Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 14 años, hace dos semanas mi madre Renee, decidio pasar su segunda luna de miel (bueno a decir verdad tercera si cuentas a mi padre) con su esposo Phil Dwyer (el es un jugador debaseball de las ligas menores) y es por eso que me encuentro camino a Forks, es un pequeño pueblo de Washington, me quedare con mi padre Charly Swan, el es el jefe de policia de Forks y me vendra a recoger al aeropuerto de Atlanta en Seattle espero no se retrase, fue bastante largo el camino y estoy algo cansada.

--------- 30 min después--------

-bella?- al escuchar mi nombre rapidamente abri mis ojos y me incorpore, frente a mi estaba ungran muchacho de unos 14 o 15 años, media alrededor de 1.85 metros te tez morena rojiza,tenia una ligera redondez en su barbilla que lo hacia ver atractivo pero un tanto infantil, el cabello negro, brillante y lo tenia agarrado en una coleta, tenia los ojos castaños casi negros,- eres bella cierto? Bella swan?- pregunto.

-si, te conosco?- me parecio que lo conocia de algun lado.

-oh, no me recuerdas? Soy jacob, jacobBlack- contesto con una sonrisa que no pude evitar contestarla.

-lo siento pero no te recuerdo-dije un poco nerviosa.

-soy hijo deBilly Black de la reserva dela push, es amigo de tu padre desde hace mucho.-contesto ami pregunta, empece a recordar…

Billy…Billy Black, -claro ahora lo recuerdo, eres hermano deRachel y rebeca cierto?-.

-asi es-contesto.

- y que haces por aca?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-vine para llevarte con tu padre, ya que se encuentra un tanto indispuesto.-volteo a ver mi maletas-esas son tus maletas?-

-si, pero charly te mando? Se encuentra bien- preunte un tanto alarmada; esta bien que no me lleve mucho con el peroes mi padre y es normal que me preocupe por el.

-no te preocupes el esta bien solo que tuvo un poco de trabajo en la estacion y me pidio de favor que viniera por ti, ahoradime son tus maletas?-pregunto nuevamente, y ante su respuesta m tranquilice.

-si- conteste simplemente; tomo las maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-y que solo 2 maletas?- pregunto un tanto bromista, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-si, esque no tengo mucha ropa de invierno y solo llegue a completar dos.- conteste sin mas. Varios minutos después nos paramos frente un coche pequeño verde, no se mucho de coches asi que no se que tipo de modelo era.

Tomo mis maletas y las subio en la parte trasera del auto, después me abrio la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero,-gracias –solo puede contestar y sonrojarme. Dio la vuelta al coche, se subio a el , lo prendio y empezo nuestro viaje a la casa de Charly, creo que estaba mas cansada de lo que crei, porque solo recoste mi cabeza en la ventana y me olvide del mundo entero.

* * *

- bella, bella, despierta bella, ya llegamos.- me desperto la voz de jacob, lentamente comence a abrir mis ojos y me encontre con la casa que solia visitar de pequeña todos los veranos hasta los 10 años; voltie hacia otro lugar y me encontre con el bosque aunque claroaquí en forks todo era demasiado verde, vi el cielo y no era raro, estaba lloviendo, cosa que tanpoco era raroen forks, tome mi sudadera negra que traia y me prepare para salir.

Jacob saco mis 2 maletas de su coche y nos dirigimos a la casa, llegando a la puerta saco unas llaves y la abrio, dejandome pasar primero, no habia cambiado en nada, la sala seguia siendo la misma, todas las cosas estaban igual que hace 4 años. Supuse que mi padre me daria mi auntigua habitación asi que subi y jacob me siguió dejando mis maletas en la puerta de mi habitación, creo que sabia en donde me quedaria, abri la puerta y mis ojos no podian creer lo que veian, en mi habitación habia ungran letrero que decia "BIENVENIDA BELLA" con letras grandes, y en mi cama habia ungran oso, tenia una camisetita que decia "te quiero hija"; realmente estaba muy sorprendida, mi padre quiso darme la bienvenida, creo que realmente me extraño.

-hubiera querido ver tu expresión pero los problemas de la ley solo le consiernen a el.- dijo jacob con una sonrisa.

-vaya, creo que realmente me extraño.-

- no tienes idea de cuanto, cuando le dijiste que querias venir a vivir con el, no cabia en si de gozo, no dejo de hablar de ti hasta hoy, queria verte y abrasarte o eso dijo.-

- gracias.- solo atine a decir.

- bien pues ya hice mi parte del trato, tengo que irme y creo que tu deberias descansar, el viaje fue muy largo, ya mañana le daras las gracias personalmente.

-esta bien, te acompaño.

Bajamos las escaleras y ya en el umbral de la casa me hizo frente.- bueno bella, me dio mucho gusto verte otra vez, espero nos veamos muy seguido, cuidate mucho y descansas, tengo que irme a cuidar a papa. Dijo despidiendose y beso mi mejilla, ese acto no me lo esperaba y solo atine a sonrojarme muchisimo.

-adios jacob a mi tambien me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, cuidate y saludamea Billy de mi parte.

- claro, solo dime jacke, ah y por cierto- dijo acercandose a mi oido acto por el cual me puse muy nerviosa y mas roja que un tomate –te ves linda cuando te sonrojas- dijo en un tono muysensual que me dejo pasmada y con los ojos como platos.

-adios bella – dijo subiendose a su automovil y partiendo mientras yo todavía no salia de mi trance.

Cuando logre salir de ahí subi a mi habitación tome mi neceser de aseo mi pijama y me diriji al baño. Dentro de la regadera trate de tranquilizarme con el agua caliente, que me relajo bastante. Despues me cepille mis dientes y Sali a dormirme ya era tarde y estaba cansada por el viaje.

Ese dia empezo la vida que nunca crei que podria encontraren Forks.

* * *

HOLA!!

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASAR A LEER MI TAN RETORSIDA CABEZA

CREO QUE PODRE ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA, CLARO DEACUERDO A LO QUE MI INSIPACION ME PERMITA JA JA JA

LES PIDO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y ME PLATIQUEN SI LES GUSTO, SI NO , LO QUE SEA.

BUENO LOS LEO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES

JACKIIIKOU.


	3. capitulo 2: conociendo mi pasado parte 2

-_auxilio..!! auxilio..!! saquenme de aqui, ayuda!! ya no puedo seguir mas, necesito respirar..!!; cierren esa llave de agua me ahogare..!!- solo podia pensar, ya no tenia aire para seguir, lentamente todo se fue olviendo negreo y mas negro, hasta ya no ver ninguna luz, ni escuchar nada, solo el goteo del agua que me mataria; al no ver nada me deje guiar al final de la negrura._

* * *

Desperte respirando agitadamente, creo que deje de respirar un par de minutos, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de mi habitacion me sente, estaba lloviendo, nada raro en Forks, creo que tanta agua fue la que hizo tener esta pesadilla, vaya que soñar que me ahogaba esta raro;segun el reloj a un lado de mi cama son las 5:34 am, es demasiado temprano para ser un sabado, aunque no creo poder dormirme otra vez, dormi demasiado, creo que el viaje estuvo mas pesado de lo que crei, vaya que dormir 10 horas... wow.

voy a desempacar y a acomodar mi "gran" cantidad de ropa, tomar un baño y bajar a preparar el desayuno, ya que no creo que Charlie se haya puesto a tomar clases de cocina, nunca fue bueno, esa es una responsabilidad que tomare.

Tome mi kit de aseo, un cambio de ropa, mi toalla y me dirigi al baño, me deshice de mi pijama y abri la llave para que se calentara l agua mentras me cepillaba mis dientes, me meti lentamente en el agua caliente, para dedicarme a acearme, el agua se encargo de desengarrotar mis musculos por tanto dormir, cerre mis ojos para relajarme, creo que estuve bajo el agua unos 20 minutos, asi que decidi salir a preparar el desayuno, me puse unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga color cafe, mis tenis y enrolle mi toalla en mi cabello para que se secara.

Sali del baño, deje mi kit de aseo en mi habitacion y baje hasta la cocina, revise en el refrigerador y no habia mas que pescado, creo que a Charlie todavia le gusta pescar; me dedique a buscar los ingredientes para preparar panqueques.

20 minutos despues escuche ruidos en la parte superior de la casa, Charlie habia despertado, se escucharon sus pasos por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina, senti sus ojos en mi pero no desisti de mi tarea.

-Sientate Char...Papa ya esta listo el desayuno.-

-Gracias bella, no te hubieras molestado.

- No es ninguna molestia, ahora ponte a desayunar.- le servi a Charlie unos cuantos panques y puse los mios en la mesa, comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-Como te fue en el viaje? siento no haber podido ir por ti pero surgio un problema en la estacion, tuve que pedirle de favor a Jacob para que te recogiera, como se comporto contigo? muy bien espero porque si no...- Comenzo a hablar mi padre y tuve que interrumpirlo.

-Esta bien papa, no hay problema, me quede dormida en el camino, asi que no me perdi de mucho... - _solo lo verde de todo Forks_ pense y me encogi de hombros.

-Esta bien, espero te haya gustado tu habitacion, no pude hacer muchas cosas mas, tu sabes el trabajo, que bueno que Jacob esuvo ayudandome, si no no hubiera terminado.-

-Si, muchas gracias papa, me encanto el gesto.

-Espero y te la pases muy agusto aqui; no tienes planes ¿¿verdad bella..?? quede con billy de ir a pescar con el ¿te gustaria ir?.

-No gracias papa me gustaria terminar hoy de arreglar mis cosas para el lunes, tu sabes ya empiezo la escuela.

-No me gustaria dejarte sola.

-No papa de verdad estare bien.

- Ya se..!! le preguntare a Jacob si es posible que venga y te haga compañia, es un buen muchahco y tenia muchas ganas de volver a verte.

-¿Volver a verme?¿como es que me recuerda? yo no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes.

-Oh, es que fue hace mucho tiempo; le voy a hablar para que den un vuelta.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigia al telefono.- Hola Billy que tal, soy Charlie, muy bien gracias, si claro que ire, queria saber si Jacob tenia algo que hacer hoy, es que queria ver si podia venir con bella, si esperare... si claro esta bien, ¿en tu casa? claro, yo la llevare, ¿una vuelta por la Push?, perfecto le encantara, gracias Billy nos vemos mas tarde.- llego mi padre conmigo.-Bella nos vamos en 1 hora a casa de Billy, Jacob te llevara a conocer la Push asi que ire a arreglarme y tambien a ordenarmis cosas para la pesca, termina de desayunar y nos vemos en la patrulla.

Solo me dio tiempo de asentir, estaba molesta, ¿porque nisiquiera pudo preguntarme que queria hacer?, bien se que todavia no soy muy grande pero es que me mkolesta tanto que no pida mi opinion ahora tendre que ir a casa de jake y ser una carga para el.

* * *

Genial, la patrulla, no le haria nada mal comprar otro automiovil para los fines de semana, pero seguro no le importa, preo que me vean en la patrulla... que vergüenza, bueno no tengo de otra; no almenos si deseo un auto mejor que una bicicleta con cuatro llantas.

Estuve viendo hacia la ventana un rato pero empezo a merearme tanto color verde, asi que cerre mis ojos y recoste mi cabeza en la ventana.

Abri mis ojos al darme cuenta que el coche se detenia, enfrente estaba una casa que me resultaba algo familiar; (era pequeña, de madera, con ventanas angostas y estaba pintada de un color rojo mate que asemejaba a un granero pequeño); supuse que era la de Billy.

-Bien Bella llegamos.-dijo mi padre.

Se bajo del carro y empezo a caminar haciala puerta, no hice otra cosa que seguirle. Al llegar a la puerta toco el timbre (que me parecio extraño que tuviera por la apariencia dela casa)y se escucho una voz ronca, algo vieja ,(creo que era de Billy), diciendo que entraramos. Mi padre abrio la puerta y se metio como en su casa, a mi me dio algo de vergüenza y entre despacio, cerrando la puerta cuando ya me encontraba adentro.

-Hola Charlie, amigo..!! ¿listo para una nueva aventura en el mar?-

-Claro Billy siempre estoy listo.

-Ah!! hola tu debes ser Bella, por dios, has crecido bastante, casi no te reconosco; estas mas bella, pero creo que estas un poco incomoda con nosotros; llamare a Jacob, debe de estar componiendo la vieja cafetera; JACOB!! VEN AQUI!! CHARLIE Y BELLA HAN LLEGADO YA!!.

Cuando termino de gritar se escucharon pasos por la puerta trasera y un chirrido por parte de esta; volteé y ahi estabael, son su singular sonrisa haciendome ruborizar.

-Hola charlie- dijo mientras lo saludaba de mano y se volteaba hacia mi -Hola Bella-se acerco hasta mi y me abrazo -¿Lista para conocer la Push?- me pregunto pero estaba un tanto ida para contestar.

-¿Bella? ¿estas bien?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que movia sus manos delante de mis ojos,haciendo que saliera de mi transe.

-¿Eh? Ahh, si estoy bien, lo siento, ¿que me decias?-´

-Te decia que si quieres ir a dar una vuelta a la push para que la conoscas. ah y hoy ala hora del crepusculo haremos una fogata a las orillas del mar, ¿te gustaria ir?- Dijo dandome una de sus sonrisas que mas me gustaban y que haciena que me sonrojara como un tomate, ademas que tenia tanto control sobre mi que no podia negarle nada; aunque talvez la pasaria bien asi que acepte.

-Si jacob me gustaria ir-

-Creo que ayer quedamos que me llamarias Jake.-

-Tienes razon Jake; pero creo que tengo un problema.-

-¿Cual es?-

-Debemos pedirle permiso a Charlie, aunque no creo que te lo niegue, tengo la ligera sospecha que eres algo intuitivo y sabes como convenser a las personas.-

-Eso lo tomare como un cumplido, pero no te preocupes yo le pido el permiso de todosmodos sere yo quien te llevare a tu casa mas tarde, aparte a mi si me dara el permiso, ya sabes soy intuitivo.- dijo al momento de que me guiñaba un ojo y yo me ponia como un tomate. Se dirigio con Charlie.

-Chalie , hoy tenemos una fogata a la hora del crepusculo, le comente a Bella y quiere ir ¿la dejarias? yo la llevo a casa.

-Claro Jacob , esta bien , pero no la quiero muy tarde en casa he!!-

-Estara en ella a las 11:00 en punto.- dijo cuando entro en su habitacion.

* * *

Salimos de su casa veinte minutos despues de que Charlie y Billy . Durante toda la tarde estuvimos recorriendo la Push, realmente era muy hermosa; me pregunto muchas cosas acerca de mi como cual era mi color favorito, comida favorita, acerca de mi vida con mi madre y como me sentia estando aqui en Forks. No dejo de mirarme y realmente su mirada me intimidaba y hacia que sintiera cosas en mi estomago como mariposas, nuca en mi vida las habia sentido y creo que de ahora en adelante tendre un rubor en las mejillas cada vez que lo vea.

Era el final de la tarde, el crepusculo se veia atravez de las montañas dandole al lugar un aspecto magico, de un momento a otro esperaba que salieran las hadas y duendes del bosque...

El sonido de un celular sonando me saco de mis pensamientos, Jake contesto comenzo a platicar supengo que con un amigo mas no pude llevarle el seguimiento a la conversacion, despues de como dos minutos (que a mi me parecieron horas) colgo.

-Bella, estas lista para la fogata cerca del mar? -

-Claro jake -No creo que algun dia pudiera negarle algo.

-Perfecto,se que te encantara.-

Diciendo esto dio vuelta en su automovil y nos dirigimos a la playa.

Cuando llegamos me ayudo a bajar del carro como todo un caballero y caminamos hacia la orilla.

Alguien nos intersepto en el camino y pude ver como Jake sonreia, supongo que era uno de sus amigos, era un chico muy alto, de cabello negro, ojos color cafe obscuro, pero no eran tan obscuros como los de Jake, el llevaba su cabello hasta su menton y se veia que hacia ejercicio, tambien tenia ese color de piel bronceado rojizo, eso hizo que me pusiera celosa, que todos los de este pueblo tenian la piel mas bronceada que la mia??!!.

-Bella te presento a Embry, uno de mis mejores amigos,Embry ella es Bella, hija del jefe Swan, una vieja amiga.-

-Mucho gusto Bella, Jake nos habia estado platicando mucho de ti y queriamos conocerte que bueno que decidiste venir a la fogata.-dijo mientras me abrazaba como si fuera una de sus mejores amigas, no pude evitar sonreir.

-Ya dejala Embry la vas asfixiar..!!

-Esta bien Jake, oye Bella dejame decirte que eres mas bonita que en la foto que tiene Jake en su cartera.-Ahora si que me sonroje al miximo.

-Bueno vamos a la fogata que ya va a oscurecer y nos podemos perder del hermoso paisaje.

Llegamos a la fogata en donde mas muchachos como Jake o Embry estaban ahi, tambien habia varias muchachas sentadas con algunos de ellos rodeandolas con sus brazos, me di cuenta de que yo queria estar asi con Jake porque me gustaba.

Nos sentamos en la arena y nos recargamos en un tronco mientras Embry y otros dos prendian la fogata y mi sorpresa cuando la prendieron fue que el fuego no era azul como siempre suele ser en una llama, era un azul verdoso que contrastaba con el cielo rojo-naranja.

-Es hermoso- susurre

-No lo creo, hay cosas mas hermosas- me contesto Jake viendome intensamentey me sonroje.-Bella- dijo levantandome el menton haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Despues de un momento me solto y volteo a ver la fogata- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-.

-Claro Jake-

-¿Como tomo tu novio el dejarte venir a Forks por todo un año? yo no podria estar lejos de mi novia ni por 1 semana.-

-¿Novio? yo no tengo novio Jake.- Al parecer le sorprendio por que volteo tan rapido que crei que le daria torticolis.-

-¿No tienes novio?!!?!!- se me quedo viendo y cambio su cara de sorpresa por una picara- ¿como es que una muchacha tan hermosa como tu no tiene novio?-me pregunto y me sonroje.

-Pues digamos que no soy del tipo de persona con la que saldrian en Florida; y porque habria de tenerlo dime ¿quien iba a querer a una persona bajita, palida,cabello castaño con ojos cafes, teniendo a las altas, con cuerpo de modelos, rubias ojiazules?, ademas soy demasiado callada y no soy una persona intere.....

-Para mi eres una persona muy hermosa, yo te preferiria mil veces que estar con una rubia sin cerebro, tu eres muy inteligente y vaya que eres interesante.-

Me penetro con su mirada y me perdi en esos ojos negros como la noche, senti que se acercaba cada vez mas y por instinto cerre mis ojos esperando que sus labios rosaran los mios, sentia su respiracion chocar en mis labios y nustros labios estaban a punto de rosarse

-Hey Jake!!!-Gritaron y nos sobresaltamos y crei escuchar maldecir a Jake-ven aqui para ayudarme con la cena- Fue Embry el que habia interrupido tan magico momento.

Jake se fue a ayudarlos y alcanse a escuchar como amenazaba a Embry con matarlo, yo solo me sonroje mas.

El tiempo paso algo rapido y me di cuenta de que me habia quedado dormida cuando senti como me cargaban y llevaban a un carro, me sobresalte al instante - tranquila Bella soy yo solo te estoy cargando hacia mi coche para llevarte a tu casa, vuelve a dormir princesa- y me volvi a quedar dormida.

-Bella-, despierta princesa ya llegamos- al escuchar eso me desperte, traia puesta una sudadera que olia a Jake y no m la queria quitar pero se la tenia que devolver, empece a quitarme la cuando me detuvo las manos- Bella quedate con ella esta haciendo algo de frio y yo no la necesito, despues me la das.-iba a bajarme de carro cuando me levanto como si pesara 5 kilos y me llevo hasta la puerta, en donde se las ingenio para tocar el timbre.

Mi padre abrio la puerta y dejo que Jake me dejara en mi habitacion, me tendio en mi cama y me cubrio con las colchas y antes de irse me dio un dulce y casto beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que decia _" buenas noches mi princesa" _y desaparecio cerrando la puerta.

Esa noche fue la primera que soñe con Jake.

* * *

hoOLa a toOdoOsz!!

akii szta eL szegundoO kapiituLoOh eszperoOh k Lesz guszte.

CreoO k Lesz deboOh una diiszkuLpa...

Lamentoh muchoOh La tardansza sze que debii haber szubiidoOh eszte kapiituloOh hace mucho tiiempo peroOh loO k szucedio fue que Lo teniia hecho y LiisztoOh para szubiirLoO pero aL LeerLoO no me convensziia muchoO y LoOh modifique...

eszpero Lesz guszte..

dejen szusz Reviiewsz con szusz opiiniionesz..

y graciiasz por Leer eszta hiisztoriia..

con cariñoOh

jackiii =P


	4. CAPITULO 3: CONOCIENDO MI PASADO PARTE 3

Pues aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo y quiero pedir disculpas por adelantado hay algunas palabras que en vez de tener la "ñ" tienen punto y coma ";" perdonen pero ya no queria hacerlas esperar mas asi que aqui esta.

* * *

JACOB POV

Deje a Bella en su casa esa noche, realmente moría de ganas de besarla, ella era hermosa y simpática, no puedo creer que no haya tenido novio en Florida, digo si ella era todo un ángel, tal vez no era como las demás personas pero era inteligente y muy buena persona, aparte era tan bonita, me traía loco, claro eso no quiere decir que yo me haya enamorado de ella en estos días, no , ella me gustaba desde que estábamos pequeños, siempre la vi como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuve pero de verdad me gustaba, demasiado, así que no puedo perder el tiempo, a Embry le gusto pero no Bella tenia que ser mía, mi novia y descansaría hasta lograrlo.

BELLA POV

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol en la mañana, esperen un momento sol? En Forks? hoy seria un buen día, lo presentía, me levante y fui directo al baño cepille mis dientes y abrí el agua caliente para ba;arme y despertar completamente.

Cuando Salí del baño fui directo a mi habitación a cambiarme, escogí una blusa verde sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla azul junto con mis tenis de siempre, recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta. Me asome por la ventana para ver la maravillosa vista que había desde mi cuarto y como los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre los arboles y se colaban en mi habitación.

Decidí que seria bueno ir a caminar un momento mas mi estomago hablo pidiendo alimento así que baje las escaleras con cuidado de no caerme. Al llegar a la cocina saque el cereal y la leche, me serví y me dispuse a desayunar, en la mesa había una nota de Charlie para mí, la abrí y decía:

_Bella __cariño siento mucho no poder quedarme hoy pero el trabajo llama, hablo Jake pero estabas dormida dejo su teléfono apuntado por si quieres regresarle la llamada._

_Cuídate__ bells_

_Te quiero_

_Charlie_

_Jacob 3857859260014_

Termine de leer la nota de Charlie y pense si seria bueno regresarle la llamada a Jake o esperar a que el me hablara de Nuevo y como si estuviera leyendo mi mente el telefono sono.

Conteste al segundo tono, y una voz conocida me saludo.

-Bella , Hola Bells buenos días dormilona.- me saludo Jake desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Jake, que sucede? Que una no puede reponer todas sus horas de suenio? –pregunte haciéndome la indiganda pero con una gran sonrisa aunque claro el no podía verla.

-Oh claro que puedes… ehmmm si gustas puedo hablarte después para que repongas todas las horas que quieras, disculpa si te ofendi.-

-Jake… estoy jugando contigo hace bastante tiempo me levante ya pero dime cual es el motivo de tu llamada?

-Bueno Bella veras .. ehmmm… lo que sucede es que bueno… mmmm… Emily tiene una reunión en su casa, es cumplea;os de Sam y pues me gustaría saber si tu bueno ya sabes… te gustaría acompa;arme como bueno…ehmmm mi pareja?-no acababa de decir lo que creo que escuche o si? Yo? Su pareja? Esas dos palabras me gustaban demasiado como para ser verdad.

-S ssii Jake, me gustaría ir contigo como tu _pareja-_le dije sonrojándome.

-Perfecto.!! Bien pasare por ti en 20 minutos de acuerdo? Espero estes lista nos vemos en unos momentos te quiero bells.- después de eso corto la llamada.

Yo solo pude terminar de desayunar, cepillar mis dientes y esperarlo en la sala viendo televisión, después de 15 minutos, que a mi me parecieron una eternidad, escuche un automóvil apagarse afuera de mi casa.

Tome mi celular, un poco de dinero por si lo necesitaba y aunque cabe mensionar que no me gusta maquillarme era una ocasión especial asi que me coloque un poco de gloss en mis labios y Sali a encontrarme con Jake.

-Vaya Bella realmente eres hermosa!!- exclamo haciendo que me sonrojara hasta el cuello.

-Gracias Jake tu no estas mal- dije en apenas un susurro.

-Bien pues estas lista pareja?- dijo gui;iandome un ojo y yo solo pude asentir y soltar una risita nerviosa.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero y cuando estuvo en el automóvil nos dispusimos a ir a la dichosa reunión.

Cuando llegamos a la reunion todos me saludaron efucisavamente como si llevaran conociéndome a;os en vez de un dia eso me hizo sentir que por una vez en la vida tenia verdaderos amigos.

Comimos hamburguesas en el patio trasero de la casa, estaba muy buena la comida pero lo que mas me agrado fue que Jake no se separo de mi en todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí y cada que tenia oportunidad me tomaba de la mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos, eso me hizo pensar que yo también le gustaba y me puse mas roja de lo que estaba.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a ponerse de tonalidad naranja nos despedimos de todos y agradecimos a Emily asi como felicitábamos a Sam y emprendimos camino hacia mi casa. En el trayecto reíamos y contábamos cualquier cosa graciosa que se nos ocurriera y cuando llegamos a mi casa Jake se bajo junto conmigo a despedirme.

Ya en mi puerta me voltie para agradecerle.

-Jake, muchas gracias de verdad que la pase muy bien- dije

-No tienes porque agradecer nada mas bien yo debería agradecerte a ti por acompa;arme, Bella me gustaría preguntarte una cosa… se que es demasiado pronto digo has estado aquí menos de una semana pero estos días han sido mágicos a tu lado, tu compa;ia es extraordinaria, tu eres extraordinaria… quiero confesarte que…. Bueno tu me gustas siempre me has gustado pero cuando te volvi a ver en ese aeropuerto me cauitivaste por completo y ayer en la fogata bueno yo quería hacer algo pero bueno.. ehmmm… nos interrumpieron y…. quiero preguntarte sitegustariaserminovia.-dijo tan rápido que me costo entender sus palabras y cuando lo hice solo pude sonreir y sonrojarme(otra vez), pero cuando recordé que yo no había tenido novio nunca me hizo ponerme nerviosa.

-Jake… veras bueno tu sabes que en Florida yo no tenia mucha vida social que digamos y bueno yo nunca tuve novio y este… no se como ni que hacer, pero tu también me gustas y si tu estas dispuesto a ense;arme o a no presionarme… lo que quiero decir es que si me encantaría ser tu novia Jake.-

-De verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa enorme.

-Si Jake.-

-Que bueno que aceptaste por que si no no hubiera podido hacer esto…- y me tomo de la nuca y junto nuestros labios, los suyos eran suaves y se movían al compas de los mios y sabían dulces como miel, cuando ya no teníamos mas aire nos separamos, yo mas roja que un tomate y el con su sonrisa enorme y hermosa.

-Bien bella pues dejame decirte que eso ha sido.. wow… pero bueno hermosura ya es hora de que me vaya, buenas noches preciosa, descansa y sue;a conmigo.- dijo antes de darme otro beso.

-Adios Jake- espere en la puerta hasta que se fuera.

Subi a mi habitación y tome mi neceser de aseo y mi pajama y me adentre en el ba;o, cepille mis dientes mi cabello, cambie mi ropa y regrese a mi habitación, me acoste en mi cama y cuando estaba apunto de dormirme mi celular comonzo a sonar avisándome que había recibido un mensaje.

_Buenas noches hermosa princesa no sabes lo feliz que _

_hace tenerte como mi novia, _

_eres mágica Bells nos vemos después._

_Te quiero_

_Jake._

Termine de leer y me dormi con una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque hoy comenzaba otra etapa de mi vida y me encantaba.

* * *

hoOLa chiicas!!

Siento mucho el retraso, espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo, ya se dieron su primer beso!!! (=

aunque esa felicidad no les durara mucho lo siento.....xP

espero sus Reviews

Las quiero


	5. capitulo 4: Terrible accidente

-Vamos Bells, no te pongas así, solo vamos a la boda de Rachel, regresare en una semana, te traeré algo de Seattle de acuerdo? Pero no te enojes amor.

-No Jake, como pides que no me moleste si vas a ir a si boda y ahí estará Leah, sabes que ella va a hacer cualquier cosa para separarnos, ella esta enamorada de ti desde siempre.- Estaba muy molesta con Rachel, no me invito a la dichosa boda solo porque ella quiere juntar como sea a Jake y a Leah, pero hey..!! El era mío, MI NOVIO desde hace ya un año como para que dejaran de molestar y respetaran nuestra relación, pero NO!! Solo porque yo no había nacido en la maldita Reserva; ODIO LAS TRADICIONES!!!.

-Estas celosa Bella?- dijo con una gran sonrisa y diversión en sus grandes y hermosos ojos negros.

-Yo? CELOSA? Y porque habría de estarlo? O será que de verdad vas a hacer lo que _"La tradición"_ dice y te revolcaras con la zorra esa?- Bien estaba celosa pero no había razón para decírselo aunque me conocía demasiado bien.

-Bells sabes que no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te amo a ti mi dulce y pequeña bells y no me importa nadie mas, sabes que yo no hare caso a esas tradiciones ridículas.- me dijo y me abrazo- TE AMO princesa y siempre lo hare.- dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dos horas más tarde ya lo había despedido y me sentía tan sola, sin ganas de hacer nada, así que tome mi ipod y puse la lista de reproducción mientras yo me quedaba dormida bajo los edredones de mi cama.

Arreglarme para ir al colegio, estar toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en el, llegando a casa cocinar para Charlie, terminar trabajos y proyectos que tenia pendientes, ver televisión un rato (mas bien buscar cualquier cosa que no fueran deportes), esperar a Charlie y cenar con el, limpiar la cocina, ducharme, leer mientras esperaba la llamada de Jake (si es que llamaba y durábamos como mínimo 1 hora hablando por teléfono) y cuando colgaba me entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, así de monótona fue mi semana pero el viernes, me desperté con una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte, sentía como si se me fuera el aire, pero lo mejor seria olvidarlo, hoy regresaba Jake y debería estar feliz, pero el dolor me lo impedía, era como si mi cuerpo supiera que algo malo pasaría y se estuviera preparando.

Fui a la escuela aunque no me sentía con ánimos de ir, no hay que mencionar que no puse atención a ninguna de las clases.

Haciendo mí rutina de la semana, llegue a casa y prepare la cena, no quería hacer algo elaborado así que me decidí por espagueti a la boloñesa ya que estaba harta de la cocina. Me dispuse a ir a la sala a ver un poco de televisión en lo que Charlie hacia su gran aparición, rápidamente cambie el canal de deportes por el de películas (que encontré el miércoles), para la poca suerte que tengo, estaba una de mis películas favoritas "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Cuando se termino me dedique a cambiar canales y me detuve en las noticias, ya que no había otra cosa mas divertida; fui por un vaso con agua cuando escuche algo que me dejo plantada en la cocina.

" _bueno y con otras noticias, nos informan que en la autopista de Seattle cerca de Port Angels hubo un terrible accidente, un conductor ebrio perdió el control de su automóvil e hizo que 2 automóviles mas chocaran haciendo que uno de ellos cayera por el barranco y ardiera en llamas, se han encontrado varios cuerpos y muy pocos sobrevivientes, nos informan que entre los pasajeros del automóvil que cayo por el barranco se encontraban 3 personas,2 jóvenes y un sénior ya mayor ,tanto el señor como una joven han sido llevados ya al hospital, el otro joven lamentablemente perdió la vida tratando de sacar al señor que suponemos es su padre y a la joven que creemos es su novia, los nombres de las personas que se encuentran en el hospital son : Billy Black y Leah Clearwater y el nombre del joven que perdió la vida en este trágico accidente es Jacob Black…" _después de escuchar su nombre el vaso resbalo de mis manos y cayo al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos y llenando la cocina con agua y mi corazón se rompió al igual que aquel vaso.

**CHARLIE POV**

Después del largo día de trabajo estaba ya en casa, cuando abrí la puerta pude escuchar como la televisión se encontraba encendida, deje mi chaqueta y pistola colgada como todos los días. Fui directo a la sala para saludar a mi pequeña hija, últimamente la había notado sumamente deprimida, y si bien ella no me había dicho nada de que Jake y ella salían y eran novios , yo ya lo sabia y también sabia que a ella no le agradaba la idea de estar lejos de el.

Cuando llegue a la sala no la vi ahí así que me dispuse a hablarle.

-Bella!! Ya llegue!!- mas no me contesto.

De repente escuche sollozos provenientes de la cocina y preocupado de dirigí hacia ella.

-Bella? Estas bien?- pregunte cuando vi su sombra en el piso, mas no me contesto, llegue a su lado y vi como lo que parecía ser un vaso estaba por toda la cocina así como también agua por todas partes. –Bella que demonios paso aquí?- pero ella seguía sin contestar dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y este estaba demasiado pálido, mas de lo que suele estar siempre, sus ojos marrones estaban mas obscuros de lo normal y carecían de brillo preocupado la tome de los hombros y sacudí suavemente mas no se movía así que lo intente con un poco mas de fuerza hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mía y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos y comenzaban a derramar grandes lagrimas, sin saber que hacer solo pude abrazarla.- Bells amor que sucede porque lloras?- pregunte una vez mas pero con el mismo resultado.

Solo pude llevarla hacia uno de los sillones en donde se sentó y puso sus piernas en su pecho y siguió llorando.

10 minutos después sonó el teléfono y solo me separe de ella en ese momento.

-Bueno?- conteste.

-Buenas noches es usted Charlie Swan? – pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Si el habla, que sucede?-

_-__"Bien señor Swan habla el teniente Smith de la comisaria de Port Angels quiero decirle que ha habido un accidente en la autopista, estoy en el Hospital General de PortAngels me han informado que es usted a quien debía de llamar, la persona que esta ingresada en este momento se llama Billy Black, según me informan es usted el único amigo cercano a la familia que lo conocía bien, necesitamos que se presente en estos momentos con nosotros ya que por el momento no se encuentra nadie mas que pueda identificar el cuerpo de un joven de nombre Jacob Black…." _

_-_Iré para allá.- y corte la comunicación; voltee mi cabeza hacia Bella, ahora ya sabia el porque de tanto sufrimiento y yo lo sentía por igual.

ReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviews

HoOLa de nuevo!!

hoy no tarde tanto verdad..!!! jajaja

espero les haya gustado creo que quedo mas corto que los demas :S

quiero agradecerles x sus reviews muchas graciias!!!!!!!!

espero y este capitulo tambien lo valga

y si se preguntan heii jackii cuando va a salir Edward estamos impacientes porque salga pues les tengo una buena noticia (= apartir del siguiente capitulo aparecera Edward, con estos capitulos pasados quise hacerles entender las razones que tiene Bella para ser como la veremos en los proximos capitulos.

otra cosa, los siguientes capitulos seran EPOV y uno que otro de Bella pero la mayoria seran del Edward

bueno creo que ya hable suficiente jajajaja

me gustaria que se pasaran a ver el prologo de " quiero recuperarte" para ver si les agrada la idea y subir el primer capitulo si no pues ni para que xP

bueno me retiro

espero le haya gustado y si no pues tambien xP les agradesco por dedicar su tiempo a leer mi historia.

jackii

Lasz kiiero!!!!


	6. CAPITULO 5: UN ANGEL

**Septiembre 14 del 2008 **

-Me estas escuchando Edward? Hace ya dos años que no te vemos, te extrañamos, cuando piensas regresar he? Vamos Edward estudia el ultimo año con nosotros somos tu familia y te necesitamos aquí, Esme cada día se siente mas mal, ya no tiene ese brillo en los ojos que tenia cuando tu estabas aquí…

- Si Alice te estoy escuchando pero no se que puedo hacer yo, también los extraño pero la beca es de 3 años no puedo irme y dejar todo así como así, sabes que mi vida es la música.-

-Yo lo se Edward pero por favor prométeme que lo pensaras si?-

-Esta bien Alice. Y dime… que hay de nuevo por allá?-

-Oh no tienes ni idea… hoy entro una nueva alumna al instituto..!! es hermosa Edward, realmente bonita, pero tiene unos ojos muy melancólicos y apagados, como muertos… es hija del jefe de policía de Forks, tal parece que se tuvo que venir a vivir con el ya que sus papas están separados creo que algo le hizo su mama pero no lo se… lo que se es que esa mirada suya es muy triste, además es demasiado callada, como que no le gusta abrirse a la gente, pero ya veras yo seré quien la ayude y seré su amiga ..!!!

-Alice ni siquiera sabes como se llama o si quiera si ella quiere ser tu amiga creo que no debes de presionarla ya sabes tus ataques de hiperactividad no son muy buenos siempre….

-Todos quieren ser mis amigo Edward… que tu seas un antisocial no es mi problema y ya me voy porque es tarde y mañana voy al colegio.

-Yo no soy un antisocial Alice simplemente no me gusta estar rodeado de gente como a ti; y esta bien, platica con ella, tal vez puedas ayudarla a que no se sienta tan sola como debe de sentirse, bueno enana yo también me despido porque también tengo trabajos que terminar adiós hermana platicamos la próxima semana y dile a Esme y a Carlisle que los quiero y salúdame a todos los demás, te quiero Ali buenas noches y adiós.

-Adiós Edward.-

**.~**** .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .**

**Octubre**** 17 del 2008**

GADEV!!!!!!!!!!!!! **(NA. Hoy en mi clase de ingles la maestra salió con la frase de TGIF que significa ****"Thanks God**** Is Friday" y en español "Gracias a Dios es Viernes" me divertí….xP) **Pensé.. Después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la escuela por fin descansaría un poco, creo que esto de la beca esta demasiado pesado para mi, no es que no pueda con ello pero desde que Alice me había dicho que podía dejarla y regresar con mi familia no había pensado en otra cosa y es que yo también extrañaba a mi familia hace ya dos años que no los veía y tenia muchas ganas de verlos.

Estaba pensando eso cuando tocaron a la puerta de mi dormitorio y con un suave "pase" de mi parte se abrió la puerta.

-Hey Edward- me saludo una pequeña amiga que tenia llamada Marian, ella tocaba el violín y también tenia beca en el instituto, ella era de Alemania, tenia el cabello rubio y chino, tenia ojos color miel y piel blanca, de complexión delgada y media a lo mucho 1.65 metros (era muy bajita ya que apenas me llegaba a la altura del hombro).

-Que hay Marian?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi cama y ella entraba sentándose en el escritorio.

- Quería invitarte a salir ya que últimamente te la vives encerrado eso no es bueno Edward porque no tomas tu abrigo y nos acompañas a John, Esteban, André y yo? Solo saldremos a un bar nuevo de por aquí anda vamos si??

- Claro porque no solo permíteme cambiarme de ropa si? Nos vemos en la entrada del colegio en 20 minutos te parece?-

- Es perfecto nos vemos…- y dicho esto salió de mi habitación.

Me levante y agarre una camisa lisa tipo polo **(NA. Son las que tienen el cuellito…xP)** y me metí al baño me cambie y justo para salir tome mi chaqueta negra de piel, las llaves de mi auto y mi celular.

Llegando pude distinguir a mis amigos junto con Marian, John era un tipo mas alto que yo, de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era muy pálida, el venia de Rusia y tocaba la guitarra. Después estaba Esteban, el tenia el cabello castaño, ojos cafés, era un poco mas bajito que yo, el venia de México y tocaba el bajo (**NA. Lo siento no lo resistí, pero no tiene albur heee jajaja)**.después estaba André, ella tenia el cabello teñido de rojo, con ojos azules casi violetas, ella era muy alta media aproximadamente 1.78 metros, era de complexión delgada, ella venia de Francia y tocaba la batería y tenia una voz hermosa.

Cuando llegue con ellos nos fuimos hacia el susodicho bar, no la pasamos entre platicas y bromas y cuando menos no lo imaginamos ya era hora de volver, al llegar al instituto quedamos de salir la siguiente semana, llegue a mi habitación me puse mi pijama, cepille mis dientes y me acosté a dormir.

**.~.~.~**** .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .**

**Octubre** **19 del 2008**

Ya son las 6:58 p.m. y por fin termine el ultimo trabajo de la semana, no tardaría en hablarme Alice y como si leyera la mente mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

-Hola Enana…- conteste.

-Hola Edward como estas? Como estuvo tu semana? Saliste? Conociste a alguien? No que bueno porque se quien es perfecta para ti…-

-Alice para… no puedo contestarte todas las preguntas seguidas, primero estoy bien, mi semana estuvo pesada, si Salí y no, no he conocido a nadie y no se quien estés pensando pero no me sirve de nada si estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia, bien ahora dime tu como están todos? Como va el instituto?-

-Estamos muy bien Edward… todos te siguen extrañando mucho!! Esperan que vengas ya, en el colegio pues bien la mayoría de las personas nos ven demasiado ya sabes somos la nueva adquisición junto con Bella que también se est….-la interrumpí en cuanto dijo Bella.

-Alice para tu monologo… quien es Bella?.-

-Ahhh Edward te acuerdas que la vez pasada que hable contigo te platique de una muchacha hermosa pero son mirada desolada y demasiado callada?-

-Si-conteste

-Bueno pues como buena samaritana que soy empecé a hablarle porque quiero saber que le pasa – "Chismosa" pensé y sonreí –el porque tiene su mirada tan triste y perdida es que Edward deberías de verla sus ojos a pesar de que son hermosos no tienen brillo y te aseguro como que me llamo Marie Alice Cullen próximamente de Hale que Bella será mi mejor amiga.- no pude evitar reírme de la energía de mi hermana, realmente la extrañaba era como un demonio portátil (de bolsillo) nada la detenía y había algo que había aprendido por las malas durante el tiempo que viví allá, nunca y digo NUNCA apuestes contra Alice, excepto si te gusta perder claro.

Después de hablar trivialidades con ella y que me pasara a mis padres y hermano colgué el teléfono no sin antes prometerles que les hablaría el siguiente mes.

**.~**** .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .**

**16 de noviembre del 2008**

-Te lo digo Edward esa pequeña esta muy sola, nunca me pongo como mariquita pero hoy y solo por hoy lo hare y te diré que Alice tiene razón sus ojos carecen de ese brillo y déjame decirte que tiene muy bonitos ojos pero están opacos, tal vez le falte tener a alguien en quien apoyarse , como yo con Rose y Alice con Jazz y es muy buena amiga divertida pero cuando sonríe su felicidad no llega a sus ojos como si le faltara alguien y si le dices a alguien que dije todas esas cursilerías…. Iré hasta Inglaterra y te daré un golpe que te dolerá hasta…. Bueno tú sabes hasta donde…-y después de la mega amenaza de Emmett conteste.

-Emmett relájate sabes que nadie sabrá nada, de mi no saldrá que por un momento te volviste homosexual.- y me reí.

-Bueno y dime Eddy el pequeño Eddy ya esta entrenado?- dijo soltando tremenda carcajada que creo que mis tímpanos quedaran dañados por el resto de mi vida.-

-Emmett… sabes de sobra que odio que me llamen Eddy y lo demás no es de tu incumbencia.-gruñí.

-Esta bien Edward bueno pues hablaremos contigo el siguiente mes aunque algo me dice que la que te hablara será Alice ya sabes ese pequeño demonio…

-Bueno Emmett despídeme de todos adiós hermano.

-Claro yo te despido de ellos y recuerda Edward sin gorrito no hay fiesta!!!.- y colgó antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Y aunque me saca de mis casillas lo extraño.

**.~**** .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .**

**5 de Diciembre del 2008**

Por fin era diciembre, después de un semestre atestado de tareas y trabajos tendría mis vacaciones bien merecidas, había estado pensando en ir a pasar la navidad con mi familia ya que hace mucho que no los veía, además de que tenia mucha curiosidad por conocer a la "súper inteligente y mejor amiga de Alice" Bella, creo que debería de regalarle algo tan solo por aguantarla, bueno ya retomando mi pensamiento (jajaja) esta navidad la pasaría con mi familia, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa, solo Alice tiene que saberlo, solo quedaban 3 días de clases, mis últimos exámenes y podría irme, así que decidí informar a Alice.

Saque mi celular y marque.

-Hola Edward? Eres tu?-

- Si Alice soy yo-

- Espera- me dijo Alice, "si claro como cuesta 3 pesos la llamada" pensé, 'permíteme un momento si? Esta llamada es demasiado importante, cuida estas bolsas y siéntate por ahí que ya regreso si?' escuche la voz de mi hermana, 'esta bien Alice pero date prisa mis pies ya no soportan nada, ni una tienda mas' dijo una hermosa voz al otro lado de la línea, 'si.. si…si… lo que digas pero ahorita regreso y no te quiero encontrar en la librería esta bien?' reprendió mi hermana a la otra persona 'bien Alice no iré a la biblioteca si prometes que esta es la ultima tienda' le contesto la otra voz, ' esta bien Bella lo prometo'; Esperen Bella? La hermosa voz era de la mejor amiga de Alice?? Bueno creo que realmente mis hermanos tienen razón y tal vez si era tan hermosa como dicen y no exageran.

-Bien ahora si Edward que quieres? Que no vez que acabas de interrumpir mi nuevo proyecto de navidad?-

-Si te refieres a que la otra persona con la hablabas sea tu nueva inquisición para hacerle un cambio de imagen te informo que es mas importante lo que tengo que decirte…-

-Ya esta bien si le hare una cambio de imagen pero ella no lo sabe!! Así que tu calladito ok? Aunque bueno estas al otro lado del mundo y no tienes su numero todavía y no se conocen aun y …-

-Alice- la interrumpí – esto es serio, te tengo una muy buena noticia, pasare navidad con ustedes, aquí en 3 días termina mi curso escolar y tendré vacaciones y como los extraño los visitare pero quiero que sea una sorpresa y la única que puede ayudarme eres tu.-

-SIIIIIII!!!!!- grito y fue tan fuerte que tuve que quitar la bocina de mi oreja, -Edward viene Bella es fantástico- me la imaginaba dando saltitos- Bien pasada ya mi sorpresa cosa que rara vez pasa, te ayudare hermanito tu solo mantenme informada de cuando llega tu vuelo y es perfecto yo iré por ti y todo lo mantendré en secreto; ahhhhh Esme se pondrá tan feliz de que su pequeño este en casa otra vez..!!!-

-Bueno Alice yo te aviso comprare los boletos desde acá, te hablo cuando este en el aeropuerto saliendo para que tengas tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle aunque hare mas de 10 horas aproximadamente, bueno enana yo te aviso te quiero y recuerda ni una palabra a nadie.- después de despedirme colgué y me dispuse a reservar los boletos.

**.~**** .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .~ .**

**12 de Diciembre del 2008**

Estaba en el aeropuerto esperando ser llamado para abordar, tome mis documentos y subí al avión en cuanto llamaron a los pasajeros de primera clase, acomode mi maleta de mano en la parte superior de los asientos y me senté sacando mi Ipod para escuchar mi lista de reproducción de clásicos, tome mi celular y teclee.

ALICE ESTOY EN EL AVION APUNTO DE DESPEGAR

MI AVION LLEGA A LAS 5:00 P.M. POR FAVOR QUIERO

VERTE EN CUANTO LLEGUE. TE QUIERO

E.C.

Y envié el mensaje, justo para apagar el celular y tomar una deliciosa y relajante siesta.

-Señor- escuche y sentí que me movían el hombro así que me desperté, abrí lentamente los ojos encontrándome con la azafata – estamos a punto de aterrizar por favor abroche su cinturón y enderece su asiento. Hace lo que se me ordeno.

Como todas las veces que volaba, se me taparon los oídos al aterrizar.

Tome mi maleta de mano y Salí del avión para recoger mi otra maleta; caminaba lentamente, no necesitaba apurarme ya que sabia que las maletas todavía no eras bajadas del avión, en cuanto llegue a la entrega de equipajes comenzaban a salir las maletas y entre una de las primeras pude distinguir la mía la tome y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Estaba saliendo cuando la vi, seguía igual de pequeña con su cabello negro azabache, con las puntas hacia todos lados, sus ojos verdes esmeralda iguales a los míos, si sin duda era Alice ya que en cuanto me vio sonrió y corrió a abrazarme yo solo pude dejar caer mis maletas y agarrarla por la cintura.

-EDWARD!!!!!! DE VERDAD ESTAS AQUÍ..!! NO SABES CUANTO TE HE EXTRANIADO ERES UN INCONSIENTE..!!!! PERO MIRATE NO HAS CAMBIADO EN NADA..!! SIGUES IGUAL DE GUAPO, AUNQUE CLARO SIENDO YO TU MELLIZA TENDRIAS QUE SALIR GUAPISIMO…- modesta… fue lo único que pensé, aunque en esos momentos eso no me importaba estaba de vuelta en casa y la sonrisa nadie ni nada me la quitaría.

-Alice te prometo que si me sueltas no me iré, pero estamos dando un espectáculo….- dije un poco avergonzado.

-Oh si lo siento la emoción tu sabes…- y se bajo de mi.- AH pero que tonta casi lo olvido hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas ven .- me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia donde se encontraba antes; me soltó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia una joven que estaba de espaldas y solo se veía su cabello color marrón, la abrazo y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Oh por dios tengo una hermana lesbiana, pero cuando hizo que la joven se volteara cualquier rastro de broma se borro de mi mente, a un lado de Alice se encontraba el ser mas perfecto sobre la Tierra, y se dirigía hacia mi, era mas alta que Alice ( y quien no?) su cabello marrón era largo y caía en ondas, su rostro era como si lo hubieran tallado los mejores artistas del mundo, su piel parecía de porcelana, era pálida pero con un toque rosado en sus mejillas, tenia unas pestañas negras muy largas, sus labios se veían tan suaves y besables, su cuerpo… oh su cuerpo…. Si hubiera tenido un espejo delante de mi me hubiera burlado a mas no poder de mi, ya que mi cara debía de ser la de un depredador evaluando a su presa, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención de esa diosa, fueron sus ojos, unos ojos profundos de un color café achocolatado, pero se veía como una capa nublaba su hermosura, y tenían un leve toque de tristeza.

No me di cuenta de que ya habían llegado conmigo hasta que Alice se aclaro la garganta sacándome de mi sueño.

-Edward deja te presento a Bella, mi mejor amiga, Bella el es Edward mi mellizo.-

Yo solo pude estirar la mano y sonreírle, al ver esto un suave sonrojo pinto sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios después tomo mi mano.

Y yo solo pude pensar "han dejado caer un ángel del cielo y ha tocado mi puerta".

* * *

bueno chicas pues por fin aparecio Edward jajaja

espero les haya gustado el capitulo subire el siguiente en cuanto lo tenga listo

sin mas me despido xP

espero sus Reviews

gracias

jacky


End file.
